Zero
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Dia ingin menjadi kuat. Dia ingin dapat melepaskan dirinya sendiri dari belenggu kelemahan—dan sepasang mata hitam itu. Maka dari itu, dia akan melakukan segala hal, termasuk memenuhi tantangan gila yang dia buat sendiri. #UTSprompt


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: Stright, OOC, Alternate Universe, Fusion Fic, SAO-fusion, GGO-fusion, Miss typo(s), etc.**

Merupakan fanfiksi yang dibuat dalam self-challenge #UTSPrompt.

**Dipersembahkan pada ****Gin Ichito**** dengan prompt hari ketiga 'S****asuHina****,**** Challenge your self every single day****'**

Selamat membaca ya ^^

.

…*…

.

Tanpa suara ledakan. Namun, dari lensa teropong yang digunakannya, Iolanthe dapat melihat kepingan-kepingan terlepas di dada kiri pria berbadan besar yang diincarnya itu. Dilanjutkan dengan rubuh badannya ke tanah dan menghilang dengan kepingan-kepingan berwarna pelangi.

Gadis itu mendudukkan tubuhnya, menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel di pakaiannya. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dunia _game_ ini terlihat begitu nyata.

Pemuda di belakangnya mengacungkan jempol padanya. "Kau memang selalu dapat diandalkan untuk hal-hal semacam ini, Iolanthe!"

"Terima kasih, Soleil." Gadis itu bangkit berdiri sambil menenteng _sniper rifle_-nya. "Sebaiknya kau segera bergabung dengan penyerang lainnya."

"Dan kau?"

"Kembali."

Soleil memutar matanya malas dan menodongkan senapannya sendiri pada Iolanthe. "Sebagai sesama _sniper_, aku sudah berjanji pada Czerizo untuk mencegahmu bertindak seenaknya."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi anjing peliharaan Czerizo, Soleil?" Iolanthe mendengus pelan. Membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan tersenyum kecil menantang. "Kalau kau punya cukup nyali untuk membunuh seorang perempuan, lakukan saja. Aku tak keberatan."

"Kau bisa bilang begitu hanya karena ini adalah dunia _game_. Peluru ini tidak akan sanggup membunuhmu." Soleil menurunkan senapan runduknya, menghela napas panjang dan mengacak rambut frustasi. "Ah, sialan. Pada akhirnya aku memang tak akan pernah bisa menodongkan senjata pada seorang wanita!"

Iolanthe tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang."

"Kau selalu pergi cepat. Apa sebenarnya yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Urusanku. Karena aku harus memiliki jawaban yang meyakinkan jika Czerizo menanyakan nihil keberadaanmu." Pemuda pirang itu menghela napas panjang. "Io, aku bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari dari _game_ ini?"

Senyum kecil itu pudar, sang gadis memandang kosong pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya memenuhi tantanganku sendiri—untuk membunuh sedikitnya satu orang tiap hari."

"Kau berbohong."

"Kau bukan orang yang memiliki hak untuk menentukan apakah aku berbohong atau tidak."

"Kalau begitu, apa arti tantangan itu bagimu?"

Sang gadis memandangnya tajam, senyum aneh tersungging di wajahnya. "Untuk menjadi yang terkuat."

.

…*…

.

"_Aku akan menghancurkan kekuatan yang ingin kau raih itu."_

.

…*…

.

Gadis itu membuka matanya. _AmuSpere_ yang menutupi matanya dia dilepaskan. Sepasang mutiara pucat itu memandang sekelilingnya. Masih kamarnya. Kamarnya yang gelap dan membosankan. Dipenuhi oleh buku-buku tebal memuakkan dan berbagai macam partitur. Suara biola menyenandungkan Gloria terdengar dari lantai bawah—Hanabi sedang mengikuti kelas musiknya.

Dia bukan seseorang dengan jiwa spiritual yang tinggi, justru sebaliknya, dia menganggap dirinya sebagai jelmaan setan dengan tubuh manusia. Senang melihat kematian orang lain, menjadikannya sebuah target yang harus ditepatinya tiap hari—meski hanya dalam _game_. Namun, musik itu terdengar begitu menyentuh hati, membuatnya merasa tenang sekaligus gelisah.

Disambarnya jaket berwarna ungu pudar dari gantungan. Sembari berlari, ditatanya rambut indigo yang mencuat ke segala arah. Matanya memandang tak fokus pada foto-foto anggota keluarganya yang dipajang sepanjang lorong. Dia merasa diawasi—merasa terintimidasi. Seolah ada seseorang yang tengah mengamatinya dari teropong dan siap membidiknya—langsung ke jantung.

Gadis itu membanting pintu hingga terbuka. Suara biola berhenti.

Mata hitam dinginlah yang menyambutnya. "Kau terlambat, Hyuuga Hinata."

Tubuhnya gemetar pelan. Menggigit bibir dan memainkan jari di dada, Hinata mundur selangkah. Takluk pada kedinginan sepasang mata di hadapannya. "Maaf, aku … aku …"

"Hanabi sudah menyelesaikan latihannya, dan aku ada urusan setelah ini." Pemuda dengan mata gelap mengintimidasi itu merapikan partitur yang dibawanya. "Kau harus mengambil jam latihan tambahan besok."

"Ba-baik …" Hinata menunduk memandang laintai dengan motif abstrak. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu pengecut untuk bicara tanpa tergagap. Hah, mungkin usahanya selama ini untuk berusaha menjadi berani dengan bermain VRMMROPG pembunuhan memang sia-sia belaka.

Tekadnya untuk dapat bersikap tenang—terutama pada sang guru musik yang selalu mengintimidasinya (baik dalam sikap maupun bakat)—terasa hancur berantakan. Gadis itu memandangi tangannya yang gemetar tanpa henti. "Masih belum cukup. Aku harus lebih kuat lagi. Maka dari itu … aku—Iolanthe—harus … membunuh …"

.

…*…

.

"Iolanthe ya … tak kusangka. Mereka … sangat berbeda."

.

…*…

.

Czerizo sudah menunggunya saat Iolanthe muncul dalam _game_ hari itu. Wajah avatar sang gadis yang terkenal akan permainan lincah dua pistolnya itu tampak tak menyenangkan. Alasannya sudah jelas; absennya Iolanthe kemarin.

"Aku tahu kau kuat. Aku juga tahu kau dapat menyelesaikan misi dengan mudah. Namun berhentilah bersikap dingin seperti ini! Kau harus menambah pengalamanmu sebelum _event_ minggu depan!"

_Dingin? _Iolanthe memandang tangannya. Jauh lebih besar, pucat, dan kuat dibandingkan tangan aslinya. Tentu saja, sebagai penembak dia harus memiliki tangan yang lebih mantap dibandingkan dengan tangan seorang pemusik. "Untuk apa? Aku sudah menyelesaikan misiku dengan membunuh target yang kalian inginkan. Tak ada gunanya membuang-buang waktu lebih banyak lagi." Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa kata-kata jahat itu dapat keluar dengan mudah dari bibirnya, tanpa tergagap sama sekali.

Czerizo tampak ingin meneriakinya. Namun gadis itu hanya menghela napas. "Terserahlah. Lagi pula bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan." Gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari daftarnya, menyerahkannya pada Iolanthe. Sebuah catatan. "Dia yang kemungkinan besar menjadi lawanmu di _final event_ tahun ini."

Iolanthe menerimanya. "Noche … Amoratado?" dia mengeja nama yang ada di sana, berikut dengan penjelasan lengkap tentang kemampuan dan bakatnya. "Pemenang _event_ selama tiga tahun berturut-turut benar?"

"Jangan remehkan dia."

"Aku hanya akan menjadikannya target pemenuhan tantangan membunuhku untuk hari itu."

Czerizo menghela napas panjang. Hapal pada sikap sombong gadis di hadapannya. "Tahun lalu aku menghadapinya saat semifinal, dia membantaiku dalam hitungan menit."

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu lemah."

"Dan di final dia menghabisi Soleil dalam waktu dua puluh menit." Czerizo memandangnya tajam. Menegaskan sekali lagi jika Soleil bukan pemain sembarangan jika sudah serius. "Bukan kami yang lemah, Iolanthe. Namun dialah yang kuat. Dialah yang terlalu kuat hingga tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya."

.

…*…

.

"Iolanthe … mengalahkanmu akan menjadi satu hal yang membosankan. Namun menunjukkan padamu siapa kau di dunia ini akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan.

.

…*…

.

Iolanthe bersembunyi di atap sebuah gedung tua, mengintai dengan lensanya, siap menangkap pergerakan sesedikit apapun yang dilakukan lawannya—Noche Amoratado. Huh, sepertinya ramalan dari Czerizo cukup akurat juga, terbukti memang orang itulah yang menjadi lawannya di pertandingan final.

Dari yang Iolanthe lihat, pergerakan Noche cukup rapi dan sangat hati-hati. Beberapa kali dia nyaris tertembak entah dari mana andai saja Iolanthe tak cukup gesit untuk menghindar. Dan sekali lagi, mau tak mau dia memuji keakuratan data Czerizo. Permainan baru berjalan delapan menit, dan dia sudah hampir terbunuh dua kali.

_Noche Amoratando, dia kuat. Maka aku akan membunuhnya dan menjadi lebih kuat. Dengan begitu, maka aku akan …_

DOR!

Iolanthe berguling ke samping dengan senapannya. Matanya memandang kaget pada pemuda berjubah hitam yang berdiri di belakangnya. _Sejak kapan dia …?_

"Seorang pembunuh harus tetap melihat punggungnya, Nona Iolanthe."

Mata merah berkilat di balik tudung hitam. Iolanthe merasakan ketakutan aneh yang menjalar punggungnya kembali datang. Rasa yang familier namun tak dapat diingatnya. "Noche Amoratado." Gadis itu berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Diarahkannya moncong senapan pada lawan duelnya. Menembaknya dengan cekatan. Jarak yang dekat, pergerakannya terbatas dengan beban senapan di tangannya, namun kecepatan pelurunya tak dapat diremehkan.

Noche sepertinya memang bukan pemain sembarangan, sebagai seorang solo player, dia pernah berhasil menyelesaikan banyak _dungeon_ sulit dan bahkan menjadi penembak terkuat selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Hanya dalam gerakan ringan, dia berhasil menghindari tiap peluru yang ditembakkan Iolanthe, seolah sudah dapat menerka di mana sang gadis akan menembak.

"Kau lemah."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak meremehkan lawanmu," desis Iolanthe sinis. Dadanya berdebar cepat dipacu adrenali.

Mata merah itu memandangnya. "Tidak seharusnya kau ada di sini."

"Inilah tempatku."

"Kau tidak memiliki tempat di sini …" Pemuda itu menghindari dua peluru yang ditembakkan Iolanthe. Berlari mendekat dengan pistol terkokang, siap menempak. Mulut dingin benda itu ditempelkannya ke pelipis sang sniper wanita. "… Hinata."

Saat suara tembakan terdengar dan partitur musik seolah berterbangan di sekitarnya, Iolanthe melihat sepasang mata gelap yang selalu membuatnya ketakutan. Mata gelap dingin yang mengajarinya musik tanpa kenal ampun. Membuat jari-jarinya dapat menari di atas piano, biola, celo, harpa atau apapun.

Dia membuka mulut, hendak memanggil nama pria itu.

_Sasuke …_

Ah, dia kini bukan lagi seorang Iolanthe yang tangguh, kuat, sinis dan memiliki jiwa yang tak mengenal ketakutan. Dia hanyalah Hyuuga Hinata, si kecil yang rapuh dan tak memiliki kemampuan untuk berkata tidak.

Mata hitam itu telah membuatnya melanggar tantangan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia gagal membunuh seseorang hari ini.

.

…*…

.

"Bagus kau tidak terlambat, Hinata. Ayo kita mulai latihan musiknya. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu yang sangat banyak untuk bersama hari ini—hanya berdua."

.

…END…

.

Iolanthe (Hinata): Nama peri, dalam Bahasa Yunani berarti Bunga Violet.

Soleil (Naruto): Bahasa Perancis untuk matahari.

Czerizo (Sakura): Bahasa Esperanto (ĉerizo) untuk Bunga Sakura.

Noche Amoratado (Sasuke): Bahasa Spanyol untuk malam biru dan hitam.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Ini ternyata cukup panjang juga. Aku sangat senang bisa membuat fusion fic lagi. Kali ini dengan anime terjebak di dunia game. Harusnya ini proyek 7K, dipendekin jadi 1K ternyata sangat sulit … dan aneh …

Kuharap kalian mengerti maksud kisah ini. Sasuke memulai game lebih dari dulu Hinata, lalu Hinata masuk dan membuat imej baru yang diinginkannya dalam game itu, entah bagaimana, Sasuke bisa tahu itu Hinata. Kesal karena latihan musiknya bersama Hinata di dunia nyata berkurang akibat Hinata yang main game, Sasuke berniat menghancurkan Hinata di dunia itu, sehingga Hinata bisa terus berada di sisinya.

Mungki itu aja yang ingin aku sampaikan, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
